


i miss the flowers in your hair

by orphan_account



Series: i'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Minewt, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, implied!minewt, thominho friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho finds the flowers two months after they arrive in Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss the flowers in your hair

Minho finds the flowers two months after they arrive in Paradise.  
The meadow is a tucked into the valley between two hills and is positively teeming with little purple and white flowers that are so much brighter than the ones in the Glade were.  
He grins. "Hey Newt, come look-" The words die in his throat as he turns around and realizes it's not Newt behind him but Thomas, his eyes wide as he tries to process what Minho has said.  
Reality hits him again, like a blow to the chest. Newt's gone, a brain dead crank, probably dead or past the gone. He's never going to see his best friend again.  
"Shuck," He murmurs as Thomas makes his way towards him. He raises an eyebrow when Minho sits down in the grass but doesn't say anything, just sits down next to him and watches as Minho absentmindedly picks flowers.  
He doesn't realize he's making flower crowns until the first one is done.  
He sighs when he sees it, blinking back tears for what seems like the millionth time since he left Newt at the shucking Crank Palace. Thomas looks surprised as well, his eyes questioning, but Minho can't bring himself to explain.  
Newt loved flowers. It had never been much of a secret, and Minho had spent many nights in the Glade weaving flower crowns to place on head. Newt had kept all of them until the flowers wilted, filled his and Minho's room in the homestead with the greens and yellows and whites of flowers until the room was practically a meadow itself.  
The memories bring a small smile to Minho's face as he remembers Newt's delight when they had stumbled onto the flowers in the deadheads, and the genuine surprise and joy on his face each time Minho presented him with a flower crown, the way he would proudly wear it around the Glade for the rest of the day.  
He keeps weaving as he thinks, and eventually Thomas starts to help him, picking flowers and clumsily tying the stems together in a haphazard circle. Minho grins at how bad Thomas is at it but allows Thomas to place it on his head anyways, makes a stupid joke about how even Thomas's horrible flower crown can't detract from his gorgeousness, and suddenly they're cracking up, laughing hysterically over something that shouldn't even be funny.  
And then Thomas places one of Minho's flower crowns on his own head and suddenly Minho's not laughing, he's blinking back tears again and snatching the flowers off of Thomas's head. Thomas looks bewildered for a moment, and then his eyes soften, fill with something like understanding. He doesn't say anything, but Minho can tell he's realized who the flowers remind him of, and he doesn't know what to say except that he's sorry that he's so messed up but he loved Newt and he's pretty sure he's falling apart without him.  
They lapse into silence again, quietly making crowns, lost in memories.  
A little girl with hair like liquid sunshine and chocolate-colored eyes stumbles upon them as Minho finishes his third flower crown, and her smile when he places it on her head is so bright Minho can't help but smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a post-series collection, because I can't seem to stop writing Paradise-fics. Most of them will probably be drabbles, but we'll see.


End file.
